Comatose
by sensitive touchdown
Summary: [AU] If he couldn’t have him for a moment, he would have him for all eternity. [SasoriDeidara]


**C**omatose

**Warnings**: YAOI, slightly disturbing material, AU, maybe a tad OOC, bad grammar. Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

- - -

"Sasori danna, what are you doing, un? That tickles…"

Sasori grumbled, as he breathed on the pale skin under Deidara's neck. The blonde man's scent filled his nostrils, as he dared to wander up and down the body beneath him. The body of the man he had desired for so long, the skin he had dreamed of touching and the lips he had imagined to be softer than silk. But his dreams didn't matter any longer, since he would now have what he had been longing for. He would take him, no matter what.

Deidara's breath hitched and his usual cocky attitude had faded. He didn't know whether he should have screamed or comply with Sasori's movements. He knew what the other one was capable of and he knew that Sasori wasn't afraid of taking advantage of him. He wasn't afraid of anything or anyone.

"Unn…" The blonde groaned, as Sasori pressed his lips against his collarbone. The touch was soft, but Deidara knew where it would lead, if he didn't stop him in time. But he wondered was a 'no' worth of anything to Sasori. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. Sweat drops rolled down his temple, as the temperature in the room seemed to increase.

Sasori lifted himself, so that he was looking straight down at Deidara. His eyes weren't questioning or forcing. He didn't seem to need an agreement, much less a disagreement.

When Sasori's lips descended on Deidara's once again, the puppet's hand trailed down the other one's abdomen and dangerously close to a place, where Deidara had not invited it. The blonde's senses finally kicked in and he broke away from the lustful kiss, "No, stop it, un."

Sasori, however, didn't comply. He slipped his fingers under Deidara's pants, who immediately started squirming. A hint of smirk made its appearance on Sasori's lips as he saw his partner gasp and struggle beneath him. It made him only want more and more, until the point he could not stand it any more. He knew that feeling of longing was one sided, but he could not stop himself.

"I said, stop!" Deidara yelped and kicked Sasori off of him. He took his chance and gathered his clothes from the floor, before hurrying towards the door, which would guarantee his freedom.

Sasori was quickly back on his feet and leaped after the blonde. Before the said one could exit the chamber, Sasori grabbed Deidara's wrist and pulled him backwards. He tried to look Deidara in his eyes, but he was professionally avoiding his gaze. With a small sigh, Sasori loosened his grip around Deidara's hand, "Stay for a while."

"…" Deidara looked down at his feet.

"Stay with me for a while and I promise that I will never touch you again."

Deidara balled his fists and narrowed his eyes. Sasori wasn't sure if he saw tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Deidara shook his head and wiped his eyes quickly, before glaring at the red-haired man, "You don't understand anything, do you, un?"

Sasori watched as Deidara turned his back at him and placed his hand on the doorknob.

After that, Sasori wasn't sure what had happened. He remembered the thought of never being able to get near Deidara again, before he had tied the blonde on his bed. He could remember the pleas and sobs, before Deidara was forever silenced. He remembered how he had dug out his entrails and peeled off his skin.

Before he knew, he was staring at a lifeless puppet, which could no longer be called a human being. Sasori stared at his hands, which were covered by Deidara's blood. He tried to internalize the situation, but his brains didn't function normally. All he could see was the puppet Deidara in front of him, his once cheerful eyes now staring at him with full of hate and blame.

Sasori inhaled a deep breath, before reaching out to touch Deidara's soft cheek. He caressed it lovingly, while leaning in slowly. He brushed his nose against those yellowy strands, before positioning his mouth close to the other one's ear.

"We'll be together forever."

- - -


End file.
